Where I Belong
by Rose Moon 24
Summary: Jazmine Hawke tells her granddaughter about how she met and fell in love with the girl's grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Where I Belong

Prologue

"Grandmama, will you tell me how you met and fell in love with Grandfather again please?" Jazmine Hawke looked down at the small child in front of her. The little girl was the perfect little mix of the family she had been born into. Setting the bread dough aside she turned to face her granddaughter. The early morning light shining in the kitchen caught the glizened on her silky black hair which was now sprinkled with grey streaks. She looked down into forest green eyes that were so like her own.

"Well, now, that is quite a story you are asking for today. I am surprised you are asking me for it, but I will see what I can remember about that time in my life if you like." Jazmine replied as she sat down in her rocking chair by the fireplace and gathered the child into her lap. "Is there anything in particular you want to know?" The child thought about her grandmother's question for a moment before answering.

"What did you think when you first saw him? Did you think he was handsome?"

"Well, to be honest, when I first met your grandfather, so much was going on at the time, that I really didn't notice how handsome he was until later."

"Why not? Haven't you always said that is what love at first sight between you two?" The child asked without missing a beat. Jazmine chuckled.

"You know, sometimes, you remind me of your great uncle Carver. He was always full of questions when he was your age." Jazmine sat quiet for a moment as a wave of sadness washed over her. Even after all these years, her brother's tragic death still hurt to think about. "Well, are you ready to hear the whole story, child?" Jazmine finally asked.

"Yes, I just have one more question first."

"And what would that be?"

"Why was I named after grandfather's bow?"

_Please review.._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age

Where I Belong

Chapter 1

Twenty-one year old Jazmine Hawke pushed her long raven black hair aside as she sighed in frustration at the dwarf's refusal to hire her or her sister onto his expedition crew. Bethany put a gentle hand on her older sister's shoulder to try and get her to end the conversation. Jazmine sighed again and allowed Bethany to tug her away from the annoying dwarf before she decided to pull one of her daggers on him.

Minutes later, she was standing in front of another dwarf as he handed her back her meager coin purse that a street urchin had managed to swipe from her waist.

"I apologize for Bartrand. He doesn't know a good deal when it is staring at him right in the face. The fact is that we need more coin, not crew, for the expedition. Bartrand has been trying to fund the whole thing himself, but he keeps coming up short on money. I am his younger, more handsome, brother, Varric." The blond dwarf told her.

"If I had that kind of coin, I wouldn't be needing to hire on to this expedition." Jazmine explained, a little frustrated that she needed to explain this to the dwarf.

"This city is full of jobs that just need to be filled. If we work together, I am sure we can get 50 gold in no time. What do you say, human?" The dwarf questioned, flashing her a dazzling smile. Jazmine felt her heart skip a beat at the way his smile lit up his face, but she decided to ignore it because she didn't need that kind of distraction right now.

"Well, first of all, don't ever call me human again. I have a name, I suggest you use it if you want your head to stay attach to your body." The dwarf's eyebrows rose at her statement.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't have many friends?" Jazmine sighed.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, especially since you are offering to help me. My name is Hawke. This is my younger sister, Bethany." The dwarf bow slightly.

"Nice to meet you, dear ladies, I am Lord Varric Tethras, younger, more handsome brother, of Bartrand Tethras, the grumpy dwarf you had the displeasure of speaking to moments ago." Jazmine felt her heart skip a beat again and she found her smiling at the dwarf's performance. Bethany's eyes widened at seeing the smile lighting up her sister's face.

Jazmine was really very pretty with her long black hair that fell just below her shoulders and her deep green eyes that made her look like a cat. Her skin was deeply tanned from their travels, but most people were put off by her constant scowl. She rarely smiled anymore, but Bethany could hardly blame her. She had been the head of the family since she was seventeen when their father had passed away. Bethany hoped that once this expedition was over and they settled into the estate, that her sister would learn to lighten up again.

Varric looked over the two sisters standing before him. Besides the length of their hair and the color of their eyes, they could have been twins. The one called Hawke was actually slightly shorter than her younger sister and not much taller than himself, but her small stature probably worked well with her rogue abilities. He had noticed the daggers strapped to her back and had concluded that she was indeed a rouge like himself. He welded a crossbow that he affectionately called Bianca. The other sister was a mage, he was pretty sure. She currently was not carrying a staff, but one could never be too careful in a city like Kirkwall. The Templars kept a close eye on the citizens to try and catch any mages in hiding so they could drag them off to the Circle, usually never to be seen by their families again.

"So, dear Hawke, shall we work together?" He flashed that dazzling smile again and her heart did a flip inside her chest. What was wrong with her? She never reacted this way to anyone, but she decided to ignore her feelings once again and respond to Varric's question.

"Yes, Lord Tethras, I believe we shall work together." Hawke put out her hand for him to shake in agreement. His big hand shook her small one and she felt a shiver go down her spine. She must have visibly shivered because her sister questioned her.

"Sister, are you cold?" Bethany raised an eyebrow at her because it was a very warm day.

"No, Beth, I am fine." Hawke responded as she pulled her hand out of Varric's warm grasp. "Now, I think we should go talk to Aveline and see if she would like to join us."

Without waiting for a response from either of her companions, Jazmine headed towards that keep where the city guards were housed. She focused on her current mission, pushing any further thoughts about Varric from her mind.

_Please review!_


End file.
